


Subtle Pa Ba Kung Halata Naman?

by svtfiloficfest, vocalnonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, medyo gago si mingyu dito, slight angst, wonhui soft boys
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: Gusto lang naman ni Jun na mahanap ang 'the one'. Enter Wonwoo Jeon, ang college schoolmate niyang nagbabalik sa Pilipinas pagkatapos ng tatlong taon. Ang problema? Ex siya ng best friend niyang si Mingyu Kim.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Subtle Pa Ba Kung Halata Naman?

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI067  
>  **OPM:** Sandalan - 6cyclemind  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** First time kong magsulat ng fic in Filipino so ayun it's a struggle but I loved the experience. Sa prompter, sana magustuhan mo ang naisulat ko. Sa mga wonhui stans diyan mahal ko kayo <3
> 
> Kay J na napakaganda kong beta, I love you!!! Thank you for taking the time to read and correct my errors.
> 
> To my other J at kay C, thank you sa walang sawa niyong suporta at tiwala sa'kin.
> 
> Sa mga MOD sana laging masarap ulam niyo, thank you for this opportunity<3

**_People come and go._ **

Iyan ang madalas na linyahan ni Junhui kapag naghihiwalay sila ng boyfriend or girlfriend niya. Mabuting boyfriend naman siya, he doesn’t cheat, and he makes sure na his partners are always happy. Pero siya ba, happy?

Labeled as a playboy dahil hindi nawawalan ng partner pero ang gusto lang naman ni Junhui ay makanahap ng taong he’ll really connect with. Gusto niyang makahanap ng tao na kayang sakyan ‘yung mga ka-weirdohan niya minsan. 

Sa buong dalawampu’t limang taon niyang nabubuhay sa mundo, ni minsan walang nagtagal sa kanya. Pinakamatagal niya atang relasyon ay anim na buwan, hindi pa sila madalas magkita.

Siguro ay hindi talaga kapalaran ni Jun ang tumanda kasama ang minamahal niya. Baka ang mga cactus na lang niya ang mga kasama niya habang buhay.

Pero ang totoo niyan ay naiinggit siya, naiinggit sa mga magulang niyang hanggang ngayon ay parang teenager kung mag-asaran at kiligin. Naiinggit sa mga kaibigang isa-isa nang kinakasal at bumubuo ng sariling pamilya. 

Kung tutuusin hindi naman talaga kailangan ni Junhui ng partner sa buhay eh. Sa edad niya ay matagumpay na siya bilang isang marketing manager. Hindi madali ang pinagdaanan niya pero ang mahalaga ay nakakaangat na siya kahit papano sa buhay.

“Huy! Ang lalim ng iniisip mo,” bumalik lang sa realidad si Jun dahil sa biglang pagdating ng ka-trabaho niyang si Jeonghan. Ang mas nakatatanda ang head ng Accounting Department nila. Ngumiti lang si Jun at tinuloy ang pag-inom sa kape niya.

“May problema ka?” Tanong ni Jeonghan pag-upo niya sa harapan ni Jun. Napansin ni Jun na iba na naman ang kulay ng buhok ng ka-trabaho, dati ay kulay brown ito samantalang ngayon ay napakatingkad na blond na.

“Anong nangyari sa buhok mo?” Hindi mapigilan ni Jun ang sarili niya sa pagtanong. Hinawakan ni Jeonghan ang buhok niya nang may ngiti sa mga labi.

“Experiment ko lang. Tinignan ko kung bagay ko. Bagay ko ba?” May kung anong tingin sa mga mata ni Jeonghan na para bang binabawalan niyang kumontra si Jun.

“Bagay mo naman,” bagay naman talaga ni Jeonghan ang bagong kulay ng buhok niya. Mas lalo ngang gumwapo ito dahil dito. Pero parang ang hirap mag-maintain ng ganiyang kulay ng buhok.

“Hoy change topic ka ah. What’s bothering you?” May tunog ng pag-aalala sa boses niya. Sa limang taong pagta-trabaho ni Jun dito ay masasabi niyang si Jeonghan ang pinaka ka-close niya.

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Jun. “Break na naman,” walang buhay niyang sinabi.

Pagkasabi niya dito ay tinignan siya ni Jeonghan nang may simpatya sa mga mata. Binitawan nito ang mug at nilapag sa maliit na lamesa bago hinawakan ang mga kamay ni Jun.

“Jun, ‘di ba sabi ko naman sa’yo don’t rush into relationships. Ikaw kasi jinojowa mo agad, ang sabi ko kilalanin mo muna,” malakas na buntong hininga ang sumunod sa mga sinabi ni Jeonghan.

Bumuntong hininga rin muna si Jun bago tumayo para hugasan ang pinag-inuman. “Last ko na ‘to, pagod na'ko.”

Tumawa si Jeonghan. “Tapos malalaman ko next week may bago kang jowa.”

“Kuya Han naman eh. Konting suporta naman,” tumawa lang ulit si Jeonghan at inubos na din ang kape.

“Nga pala,” pahabol ng accountant bago tuluyang lumabas ng break room si Jun, “may bago kaming member sa department. Pakilala ko mamaya.”

First day of work ni Wonwoo ngayon. Tatlong taon simula nung umalis siya sa Pilipinas, and now he’s back. Nag-stay siya sa Australia kasama ang ilang kamag-anak niya. Ginamit niya ang panahong nasa ibang bansa siya para mag-heal, but that’s a story to tell for another day.

Hindi naman siya dapat uuwi pero dahil na-stroke ang papa niya kinailangan niyang bumalik. Pilit namang sinasabi ng mama niya na kaya nila pero hindi mapanatag si Wonwoo. Mas gusto niyang malapit siya sa kanila in case of emergency.

So here he was, nasa loob ng sasakyan habang hinahanda ang sarili. Nag-deep breathing muna siya bago tinignan ang sarili sa salamin, at lumabas na ng sasakyan. Pinagtitinginan siya ng mga nakakasabay niya sa paglalakad, siguro dahil sa bagong mukha siya o dahil sa tangkad niya, either way nahihiya si Wonwoo sa atensyon na binibigay sa kaniya.

Pagdating niya sa opisina ay hindi niya inaasahan na halos kasing edad lang niya ang boss niya (wala ito nung ma-interview siya). Mainit ang pagsalubong ng mga ka-trabaho niya sa kaniya at malaki ang pasasalamat ni Wonwoo dahil may pagkamahiyain siya.

“Hi! Seungkwan nga pala,” bati ng lalaki sa kabilang cubicle. Nakipag shake hands si Wonwoo at pinakilala muli ang sarili. Kakakilala lang nilang dalawa pero ramdam ni Wonwoo na mabait na tao si Seungkwan.

“Won, lunch tayo?” Abala si Wonwoo sa pagta-type nang biglang dumaan ang boss niya sa cubicle nila. Sinave muna ni Wonwoo ang file bago sumunod kay Jeonghan at Seungkwan pababa ng building.

Pagdating nila ng ground floor ay may lalaking naghihintay sa kanila. Binati muna nito sina Jeonghan bago nilipat ang tingin kay Wonwoo. Pareho silang napatigil sa kinatatayuan nila pero hindi ito napansin ng mga kasama nila. Patuloy lang sina Jeonghan sa pagpapakilala sa kanila.

“Jun ito 'yung bago naming kasama, si Wonwoo. Won, this is Jun, marketing manager dito sa kumpanya.”

Hindi alam ni Jun kung anong pumasok sa utak niya dahil imbes na ipakilala ang sarili kay Wonwoo, ang lumabas sa bibig niya ay “Kumusta na?”

Napunta ang tingin nila kay Jun, tapos kay Wonwoo—na mukhang nagulat sa tanong—bago nagsalita si Seungkwan. “Magkakilala pala kayo?”

Sasagot sana si Jun ngunit naunahan na siya ni Wonwoo. “Schoolmates kami nung college. May mga mutual friends kami.”

"So ayun," sabi ni Jun sa mga kasama bago sila tuluyang lumabas ng building.

Gusto na ngang mag back-out ni Wonwoo pero ayaw naman niyang isipin ng iba nilang kasama na ayaw niyang makihalubilo.

Wonwoo just hoped everything would be fine.

Everything is not fine.

Dahil sa pagkakagulat ni Jun sa muli nilang pagkikita ni Wonwoo ay hindi niya namalayan agad kung saang restaurant pumasok ang mga kasama niya. Huli na para sabihing sa ibang lugar na lang sila kumain dahil nakita na sila ng gusto niya sanang iwasan.

“Jun! Kuya Han! Seungkwan!” Masaya silang binati ng may-ari ng restaurant. Umusog nang konti si Jun para takpan kung sino ang nasa likuran niya. Hindi siya sigurado sa magiging reaction ng dalawa at sa totoo lang ay kinakabahan siya sa mga maaaring mangyari.

“Mingyu andito na naman kami,” niyakap ni Jeonghan ang kaibigan. Madalas silang kumain dito kaya naging close na sila sa isa’t-isa.

Sa pagbanggit ng pangalan ng best friend niya ay narinig ni Jun ang pagsinghap ng lalaki sa likod niya, kasunod ang mahinang "putangina".

Gusto man matawa ni Jun sa reaksyon nito pero hindi niya magawa. Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin niya pero mukhang hindi pa rin napapansin ni Mingyu na may iba pa silang kasama.

"Uy kuya Gyu! Nga pala may bago kaming kasama," gustong kutusan ni Jun si Seungkwan dahil sa bigla nitong pagsasalita. Nabaling ang atensyon ng tatlo kay Jun na pilit pa rin sa pagharang kay Wonwoo.

Hinila siya ni Jeonghan palayo nang may pagtataka sa mukha. "Bakit mo naman hinaharangan si Wonwoo?" Natawa siya pagkatapos magtanong.

Pagkarinig ni Mingyu sa pangalan at pagkakita kung sino ang nasa harapan niya ay para siyang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig. Ang taong nakatayo sa harap niya ngayon ay ang ghinost niya a few years ago. Nakatingin lang si Wonwoo sa kaniya, walang bahid ng kahit anong emosyon sa mukha.

"Gyu si Wonwoo, bago naming workmate. Won, si Mingyu, siya may-ari nitong restaurant. Best friend din siya ni Jun."

Hindi inaasahan ni Jun at Mingyu na ilalahad ni Wonwoo ang kamay niya para sa handshake. "Nice to meet you."

Tinignan muna ni Mingyu nang bahagya si Jun bago ibinalik kay Wonwoo ang tingin niya. "Nice to meet you, din."

Buong stay nila sa restaurant ay hindi na nila masyadong nakita si Mingyu dahil busy na itong magluto sa loob dahil sa madami na ring tao sa restaurant. Hindi pa rin mapakali si Jun kahit na mukhang okay lang naman si Wonwoo. Napansin ni Jeonghan na hindi tinatanggal ng kaibigan ang tingin sa bago nilang kasama, pero hindi na ito nag-comment tungkol dito.

———

Inaasahan na ni Jun na pag-uusapan nila ni Mingyu ang nangyari kaya hindi na siya nagulat nang marinig ang pagkatok ni Mingyu sa pinto ng condo niya. Pagpasok nito ay napansin ni Jun ang mga plastic bag na dala nito. Napailing na lang si Jun, mukhang mapapasabak na naman ang atay niya.

Nagluto muna ng hapunan si Mingyu at nag-small talk ang dalawa bago binuksan ni Mingyu ang topic na nung Lunes pa bumabagabag sa kaniya, Sabado na ngayon.

Alam ni Jun na apektado si Mingyu sa nangyari pero sa totoo lang ay natatawa siya. Si Mingyu ang nang ghost hindi ba? Pero kung makaasta siya ay parang siya ang iniwan.

Bilang mabuting kaibigan si Jun ay hinayaan lang niyang uminom nang uminom si Mingyu. Nakakatatlong bote na ang isa samantalang si Jun ay nakakalahati pa lang ang una.

"Jun," halata na ang kalasingan sa boses ni Mingyu pagdating ng pang-anim na bote. "Tangina ako 'yung nang ghost pero pagkakita ko sa kaniya feeling ko nakakita ako ng multo."

Natawa naman si Jun sa sinabi. "Isa lang naman ang tanong diyan eh, Gyu. Mahal mo pa?"

"Hindi na."

"Weh? Final answer?"

"Jun parang gago."

Tumawa nang malakas si Jun. "Kung 'di mo na mahal bakit ka affected? Bakit ka umiinom ngayon? Tsaka 'di ba nililigawan mo si Seokmin?"

Ngumiti si Mingyu sa pagbanggit ng pangalan ng nililigawan. "Kita mo may nililigawan ako. Edii hindi ko na nga mahal si Wonwoo."

Umiling na lang si Jun at inubos ang laman ng pangatlo niyang bote. Mahirap makipag usap nang maayos sa lasing na Mingyu. Pero mas mahirap kausapin si Mingyu kapag sober.

Bakit ganito ang buhay ni Jun? Deserve niya ba 'to?

———

Sa unang buwan ng pagta-trabaho ni Wonwoo ay madalas nilang kasamang mag-lunch si Jun kaya hindi rin maiwasan na kahit papaano ay naging close na sila. Nagagawa na siyang biruin ni Jun at nasasabayan minsan ni Wonwoo ang mga kalokohan nito. Minsan ay medyo awkward pa rin sila lalo na kapag sa restaurant ni Mingyu sila kakain.

Hindi niya magawang tumanggi kina Seungkwan nang yayain siyang lumabas this Friday dahil gusto rin naman niya. Parehong kaba at excitement ang nararadaman niya dahil unang beses nilang lumabas after office hours.

Hindi niya inaasahan na pati si Mingyu ay kasama nilang lalabas, at mukhang hindi rin alam ni Jun base sa gulat niyang pagbati sa best friend niya. Pero hindi si Mingyu ang pumukaw sa atensyon niya—kahit na napakagwapo pa rin nito sa simpleng itim na button-up na kaniyang suot. Ang pumukaw sa atensyon niya ay ang lalaking kasama ng dating nobyo, mukhang hindi rin siya kilala nila Jeonghan dahil kinukulit nila si Mingyu na ipakilala ang kasama.

Tinatawanan lang sila ni Mingyu habang ang kasama nito ay nakatingin sa kanila nang may ngiti sa mga labi. "Guys, si Seokmin. Boyfriend ko."

Kasabay ng pang-aasar nila Seungkwan ay naramdaman ni Wonwoo ang biglang paglamig ng mga kamay niya at unti-unti itong kumalat sa buong katawan niya. Hindi na niya maintindihan kung anong mga sinasabi ng mga kasama niya dahil parang may bulak na nakapasok sa mga tenga niya.

Nagulat siya nang may biglang umakbay sa kaniya. "Kuha lang kami drinks ni Wonwoo ha."

Hindi na niya kailangan pang tignan kung sinong umakbay sa kaniya dahil kilala nito ang boses. Laking pasasalamat ni Wonwoo na hinila siya palayo pero nagulat siya nang makita niyang palabas sila.

"Saan tayo pupunta huy?" Hindi siya sinagot ni Jun pero patuloy lang itong naglalakad palabas. Mas kaunti ang bilang ng tao sa labas kaysa sa loob kaya kahit papaano ay gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Wonwoo.

Dinala siya ni Jun sa parking lot at dumiretso sa pick-up niya—isang itim na Ford Ranger—binuskan nito ang likuran at unang pinaupo si Wonwoo. May pagtataka sa mga mata ni Wonwoo pero umupo din naman ito.

"Anong ginagawa natin dito, Jun?"

Nagkibit balikat si Jun. "Feeling ko ayaw mo doon sa loob eh."

Hindi na kailangan pang itanong ni Wonwoo kung anong ibig sabihin nito dahil alam naman niya. Sa totoo lang ay tama naman si Jun, hindi niya alam kung bakit gano’n ang reaction ng katawan niya sa narinig.

Don’t get him wrong, nakapag move on na siya kay Mingyu. Pero hindi ibig sabihin ay natutuwa siya sa madalas nilang pagkikita tapos dadagdag pa ito. Ikaw ba namang iwan sa ere without any explanation. Kahit sorry wala. Kahit ngayong pagkatapos ng tatlong taon ay wala pa din.

Tumawa nang mapait si Wonwoo, narinig ito ni Jun. Hindi sigurado si Jun kung dapat ba siyang magsalita, kung dapat ba siyang mag-explain kung sino si Seokmin.

Mula sa unang araw ni Wonwoo sa trabaho ay ngayon lang nangyari na silang dalawa lang ang magkasama. Lagi nilang kasama sina Jeonghan at Seungkwan.

Hindi nga alam ni Jun kung galit ba ito sa kaniya dahil sa ginawa ni Mingyu. 'Wag naman sana dahil sa totoo lang ay nag-e-enjoy si Jun kapag nakakausap niya si Wonwoo. Kahit nung college ay nakakakwentuhan niya ito.

Nabasag ang katahimikan dahil sa pag-ring ng cellphone ni Jun. Medyo nagulat pa nga si Wonwoo kaya natawa ang katabi niya.

Si Jeonghan ang tumawag at hinahanap na sila.

"Tara na?" Pag-aya ni Jun pagkatapos ibaba ang tawag.

Bumuntong hininga muna nang malakas si Wonwoo bago ngumiti nang pilit. "Let’s go."

Pagbalik nilang dalawa ay may pagkain at inumin na sa mesa. Parang automatic na para kay Seungkwan ang mang-asar dahil pagkaupo ng dalawa—take note magkatabi sila—ay inasar sila agad nito.

"Kuya Jun ikaw ha, san mo dinala si kuya Wonwoo?"

"Oo nga," hindi talaga maganda ang tandem ni Jeonghan at Seungkwan. Nakangisi silang dalawa habang tinataas baba ang mga kilay.

"Pinakita ko ‘yung glow in the dark kong relo," walang buhay na sagot ni Jun. Hindi alam ni Wonwoo kung bakit siya natawa dito kahit na totoo namang pinakita ito ni Jun kaninang pabalik na sila.

"Nga pala. Seokmin si Wonwoo. Won, si Seokmin," pagpapakilala ni Jun sa dalawa. Pinandilatan siya ng mata ni Mingyu pero hindi niya ito pinansin.

"Ako lang ba o magkamukha kayong dalawa?" Muntik nang maibuga ni Mingyu ang inumin niya dahil sa tanong ni Jeonghan. Si Jun naman ay humalakhak nang malakas kaya kinurot siya nang mahina ni Wonwoo.

Buong gabi ay hindi nawala si Jun sa tabi ni Wonwoo, siguro dahil na rin siya lang ang may alam sa nangyari dito at sa best friend niya. Speaking of best friend ay kanina pa sila naglalandian ng boyfriend niya, subtle lang naman pero hindi alam ni Jun bakit siya naiirita.

Laging napupunta ang tingin niya kay Wonwoo, chinecheck kung okay lang ba ito. Pero iba ang dating nito kina Seungkwan at Jeonghan na may meaning ang tinginan sa isa't isa. Mabuti na lang ay hindi ito pansin ni Wonwoo dahil nakikipag kwentuhan lang ito sa mga kasama.

"Don't mind me asking, pero kayo ba?" Tanong ni Seokmin kina Jun at Wonwoo.

"Ha?" Tinuro ni Wonwoo ang sarili tapos si Jun. "Kami?"

"Ayaw mo ba sa'kin Wonwoo?" Pang-aasar sa kaniya ni Jun. Nagawa pa nitong magpacute.

"Jun!" Tumawa lang si Jun at kinurot ang pisngi ng katabi. Mahinang tinulak ni Wonwoo palayo ang kamay ni Jun sa mukha niya.

"Hala hoy may something ba?" Gulat na tanong ni Seungkwan dahil ngayon lang niya nakitang ganiyan mag-interact ang dalawa.

Mabilis na umiling si Wonwoo. "Wala, ano ba kayo. Parang 'di kayo sanay kay Jun."

"Pero ang weird ha, usually kapag single si Jun tas lalabas kami iiwan kami niyan para maghanap ng bagong jowa eh. Pero ngayon 'di umaalis sa tabi mo, hm," kwento ni Jeonghan. Lahat ng atensyon ay napunta kay Jun na nagkibit-balikat lang.

———

"Close na kayo ni Wonwoo ha. Hindi na ako ang best friend mo."

Parang pinagsisisihan ni Jun na maaga siyang pumasok sa opisina ngayon. Maaga kasi siyang nagising sa hindi malamang dahilan kaya heto siya ngayon. Alam naman niyang hindi niya matatakasan si Jeonghan pero literal na maaga pa kasi para pag-usapan ito.

"Kuya Han, hindi kita pinagpapalit. Ayaw mo 'yun hindi na kami awkward ni Wonwoo?"

"Hindi na nga kayo awkward pero may subtle flirting naman na nangyayari."

Tumawa nang mahina si Jun. "We're not flirting."

"Siya siguro hindi, pero ikaw? 'Wag ako, Jun."

"Promise, hindi nga kasi. Kuya Han naman eh!"

Hindi naman mali si Jeonghan. Hindi rin naman siya tama. It's not like sinasadya niyang makipag harutan kay Wonwoo pero parang natural lang kasi para kay Jun ito. Wala namang sinasabi si Wonwoo tungkol dito, either hindi niya pansin or hinahayaan lang niya si Jun.

To be honest hindi naman masisisi ni Jun si Jeonghan kung bakit ganiyan ang iniisip niya. Madalas na rin kasi silang lumabas ni Wonwoo na silang dalawa lang.

Nung Sabado lang ay sinamahan ni Jun si Wonwoo doon sa isang book sale. Yayayain niya sana itong manood ng sine pero may plano na pala siya kaya sumama na lang si Jun.

"Hindi mo naman ako kailangan samahan, Jun. Baka mainip ka lang din," sabi ni Wonwoo kahit na nasa loob na siya ng sasakyan ni Jun. Sayang daw ang gas kung dalawang sasakyan gagamitin nila kaya sinundo na lang niya si Wonwoo.

"Seatbelt," pagpapaalala ni Jun bago magsimulang magmaneho. "Hindi naman siguro ako maiinip, kasama kaya kita."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Buong oras na nasa book sale sila ay hindi naramdaman ni Jun ang pagkainip, sa halip ay nag-e-enjoy pa nga ito. Natutuwa siyang panoorin si Wonwoo na tignan ang mga libro. Hindi niya alam kung dapat ba niyang kausapin si Wonwoo habang nagbo-book hunt ito dahil ayaw niyang maka istorbo.

"Naiinip ka na ‘no?" Si Wonwoo na ang sumira ng katahimikan. Inangat nito ang tingin mula sa librong hawak.

Umiling si Jun nang may ngiti sa mga labi. "Hindi lang ako nagsasalita kasi baka ma-distract ka sa good looks ko, makalimutan mo pang may book hunt ka."

Pinalo siya nang mahina ni Wonwoo gamit ang hawak na libro. "Baliw ka."

Ngayong na-establish na nila na pwede naman palang magsalita si Jun ay nilubos-lubos na niya. Ang ginagawa niya ay magsu-suggest kunyari ng libro kay Wonwoo tapos ang iaabot ay ‘yung mga book cover na may mga abs. Tumatawa lang si Wonwoo at inaasar na baka si Jun ang may gusto ng ganung klaseng libro.

Hindi naman nagpatalo si Wonwoo, napadaan sila sa may children’s section kaya ngumuso ito doon. "Jun ayan na mga libro na para sa’yo."

Kinuha ni Jun ang isang libro na si Barney ang cover at ipinakita ito kay Wonwoo. "Favorite ko si Barney dati, ‘wag kang ano diyan."

Pagkatapos nila sa book sale ay dumiretso sila sa mall para mag-lunch. Muntik na nga nilang pag-awayan kung sinong magbabayad ng bill. Gusto ni Jun na siya na ang magbayad kasi mas matanda daw siya—ng isang buwan. Gusto ni Wonwoo na siya na daw kasi siya naman ang nagyaya. Bandang huli ay ang card ni Jun ang kinuha ng waiter.

"May next time pa, Won. Kapag sa mas mahal na resto tayo kakain dun mo ko ilibre."

"So it’s a date?" Tanong ni Jeonghan pagkatapos magkwento ni Jun. Nagkibit balikat lang ang kausap.

"Jun!" Pinandilatan siya ng mata ni Jeonghan. "Yes or no lang ‘yan."

"Kuya Han wala naman kasi kaming pinag-usapan na date ‘yon, or kahit ano sa mga lakad namin."

"Pero ikaw ba, gusto mo date mga ‘yon?"

Sasagot sana si Jun kaya lang ay biglang bumukas ang pinto sa break room. Parehong humarap ang dalawa at nakitang si Wonwoo ang bagong dating. Nagulat siya sa biglang atensyon na binibigay sa kaniya.

"Good morning!" Nakangiting bati nito.

"Good morning, Won. Breakfast tayo," pag-aya sa kaniya ni Jeonghan.

Ngumiti si Wonwoo bago dumiretso sa water dispenser. "Eat well. Kumain na’ko kanina sa bahay."

Nagku-kwentuhan lang sina Jeonghan at Wonwoo habang hinihintay na mapuno ng tubig ang tumbler nito. Si Jun nakikinig lang sa kanila pero iniisip pa din niya ang huling tanong sa kaniya ni Jeonghan.

Hindi niya namalayan na tapos na palang kumuha ng tubig si Wonwoo kaya napasigaw siya nang idikit nito ang malamig na tumbler sa leeg niya. Tumawa nang malakas sina Jeonghan dahil sa biglaang sigaw niya. Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Wonwoo na nag-peace sign lang at tuluyan nang lumabas.

Pagharap niya ulit kay Jeonghan ay nakangisi ito. "Hindi pala naglalandian ha."

———

Napansin din ni Mingyu ang biglaang closeness ng dalawa. Madalas pa rin kumain ang mga magkakatrabaho sa restaurant niya kaya nakikita niya ang mga ito. Kung dati ay ang laging katabi ni Wonwoo ay si Seungkwan, ngayon ay si Jun na.

Si Jun na rin ang nag-o-order para sa kaniya minsan dahil memorya na niya ang mga gusto niyang pagkain. Hindi nagsasalita sina Jeonghan at Seungkwan tungkol dito dahil baka ma-conscious at ma-awkward sila sa isa’t isa. Pero sa ilalim ng mesa ay kinakalabit nila ang bawat isa kapag may ginagawang sweet ang mga kasama.

"Magde-dessert ka ba, Won?" Tanong ni Jun habang nililipat ang mga pahina ng menu. Kala mo naman ay hindi pa nila memorya ang laman nito.

"Ikaw ba?" Tanong ni Wonwoo pabalik.

Tinignan siya ni Jun. "Ako ba ‘yung nung isang araw pa nagke-crave ng cheesecake?"

Ngumuso si Wonwoo. "Hati tayo, baka ‘di ko maubos."

Jun snorted. "Sa katakawan mong ‘yan? Cheesecake ‘di mo mauubos? Lalo na favorite mo pa ‘yon."

Nahiya si Wonwoo sa sinabi ni Jun kaya kinurot niya ito sa hita.

"Aray! Sorry na Wonwoo. Oo na, hati na tayo," natatawang sabi ni Jun. Inaasar silang dalawa nila Seungkwan at Jeonghan pero si Mingyu tahimik lang na pinapanood sila.

Hindi naman inexpect ni Jun na kakausapin siya ni Mingyu tungkol dito. Mas lalo niyang hindi inexpect na parang galit ang approach ni Mingyu sa kaniya. As usual sa condo ulit ni Jun sila nag-uusap, pero ngayon walang alak na dala.

"Close na pala kayo ni Wonwoo, ano?" May konting panghuhusga sa boses ni Mingyu at sa totoo lang ay walang oras si Jun para makipag away.

"Gyu, magkatrabaho kami. Malamang magiging close kami," kalmado ang pagkakasabi ni Jun dahil baka mamaya sapakin pa siya ni Mingyu.

"Hindi eh. Kilala kita Jun."

"Kilala mo pala ako eh. Edi alam mong hanggang friends lang kami ni Wonwoo."

"Friends?" Nagtaas ng kilay si Mingyu. "Naglalandian pero friends?"

Bumuntong hininga si Jun, hindi na siya natutuwa sa tono ng boses ni Mingyu. "Pre alam mo namang naturally flirty ako. Kung ano mang nakikita mong pakikitungo ko kay Wonwoo walang ibig sabihin 'yon."

Hindi sumagot si Mingyu. Good, dahil hindi pa tapos magsalita si Jun.

"Bakit nga ba natin pinag-uusapan ‘to? May boyfriend ka na ‘di ba? Ghinost mo si Wonwoo ‘di ba? So why are you acting like may something pa sa inyo ni Wonwoo?"

At this point hindi na alam ni Jun bakit ang defensive niya. Hindi na rin niya napigilan ang mga salitang lumabas sa bibig niya. Hindi pa din kumikibo si Mingyu pagkatapos ng mga sinabi ni Jun.

"Mingyu hindi ko alam kung anong tumatakbo diyan sa isip mo pero hindi pwedeng may boyfriend ka tapos umaasta ka na parang nagseselos sa amin ni Wonwoo. It's not fair sa kanilang dalawa."

"Mahal ko pa."

"Ano?!" Napasimangot agad si Jun sa narinig. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa mga salitang lumabas sa bibig ni Mingyu.

"Si Wonwoo. Mahal ko pa."

Tumawa nang sarkastiko si Jun. Rinig sa buong unit niya ang tunog. "Mahal mo pa? Eh bakit mo iniwan sa ere, hm? Mingyu best friend kita umayos ka naman. May boyfriend ka!"

Tahimik na ulit si Mingyu habang si Jun nakatingin nang masama sa kaniya. Sino bang hindi sasama ang tingin kung bigla kang makakarinig ng ganyan?

"Jun, please."

"Anong please?"

"Hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko. Mahal ko pa si Wonwoo, pero mahal ko din si Seokmin."

Umiling na lang si Jun. "And they call me the playboy."

———

Simula nung araw na iyon ay parang lumalayo si Jun kay Wonwoo. Pati nga pagbati dito kapag nagkakasalubong sila ay hindi niya magawa. Hindi na rin sumasabay si Jun sa kanila kapag lunch.

Alam niyang may kakausap sa kaniya pero hindi niya inaasahang si Seungkwan iyon. Hinihintay siya nito sa lobby ng opisina kaya walang magawa si Jun kundi sumunod sa kaniya.

"May galit ka ba samin kuya?" Straight to the point na tanong ni Seungkwan pag-upo nila sa isang restaurant. Hindi na siya nagpaligoy-ligoy pa dahil dito rin naman ang punta nila.

Umiling si Jun at tumawa nang pilit. "Bakit naman ako magagalit sa inyo?"

"You tell me. Ikaw 'tong bigla na lang hindi namamansin at 'di na sumasabay kumain."

Bumuntong hininga si Jun. Bakit ba si Seungkwan ang pinadala nila? Kung si Jeonghan madadaan pa siya ni Jun sa pagpapacute niya eh. Si Wonwoo, alam ni Jun hindi mahilig mamilit 'yun. Pero si Seungkwan, hindi ka pakakawalan hangga't hindi nasasagot ang mga tanong niya.

"Hindi ako galit, pero I have my reasons."

Pinagtaasan lang siya ng kilay ni Seungkwan na para bang sinasabi na "go on."

"Promise me hindi lalabas 'to sa'tin, lalo na kay kuya Han."

"Kuya Jun," panimula ni Seungkwan. "Parang hindi mo alam ang persistence ng isang Jeonghan Yoon."

Bumuntong hininga si Jun. "Ako magsasabi sa kaniya, please."

Tumango na lang si Seungkwan at binigyan ng ngiti si Jun para mag-relax naman ito. Kinwento ni Jun mula sa umpisa, na dahil magkakilala sila ni Wonwoo ay dahil ex nito si Mingyu. Napatayo sa gulat si Seungkwan dahil dito.

Hinila ni Jun paupo ang kaibigan bago tinuloy ang kwento. Sinabi din niya na kaya lang sila naghiwalay ay dahil nang ghost si Mingyu.

Sumimangot si Seungkwan. "Kurutin ko sa singit si kuya Mingyu eh."

"Ayun nga," tinuloy ni Jun hanggang sa makarating na sila sa naging usapan nila ni Mingyu sa condo niya.

"Ano ba 'yan," reklamo ni Seungkwan. "Bakit ka umiiwas eh wala ka namang gusto romantically kay kuya Wonwoo?"

Nagkibit balikat si Jun. "Ewan ko. Para na lang siguro walang away lalayo na lang ako."

Umirap si Seungkwan. "Kuya Jun, sorry ha, pero ang tanga mo sa part na 'yun. I mean okay sure best friend mo si kuya Mingyu, pero ano ngayon kung mahal pa niya si kuya Won? Tingin mo deserve ni kuya ang bigla mong pag-iwas? Ghinost na nga siya ni kuya Mingyu, pati ba ikaw ghoster?"

Nang maghiwalay na silang dalawa ni Seungkwan ay hindi pa rin mawala sa isip niya ang mga sinabi nito. Oo nga naman, hindi deserve ni Wonwoo ang ginawa niyang pag-iwas.

Nagdesisyon si Jun pag-uwi niya, babawi siya kay Wonwoo.

———

"Hi," bati ni Jun kinabukasan kay Wonwoo. Pareho silang maaga at wala pang masyadong tao sa opisina. Medyo nagulat pa nga si Wonwoo sa biglang paglapit sa kanya pero agad din namang nawala.

"Good morning," bati ni Wonwoo pabalik. Inabot ni Jun ang isang kapirasong sunflower na dala niya.

"Peace offering," mahinang sabi ni Jun pero narinig naman ni Wonwoo. Kinuha ni Wonwoo ang bulaklak pero walang bahid ng emosyon sa mukha niya kaya kinabahan lalo si Jun. Tinignan muna nito ang bulaklak bago tumingin ulit kay Jun.

"Okay ka lang ba?"

Hindi inaasahan ni Jun ang tanong pero tumango pa din siya. "May pinagdadaanan lang."

"Ah, so hindi ka okay."

"Bakit naman hindi?" Defensive na pagtanong ni Jun.

Nagkibit-balikat si Wonwoo. "Sabi mo may pinagdadaanan ka eh. Edi hindi pa resolved."

"Just because hindi pa resolved ibig sabihin 'di ako okay."

Ngumuso si Wonwoo kasi talo siya dun. Natawa naman si Jun at ginulo nang mahina ang buhok nito. "Okay lang ako, Won. Promise. Sorry iniwasan ko kayo."

"I understand naman. Kung nakatulong sa sitwasyon mo 'yung pag-iwas mo sa'min edi walang problema."

Biglang nagseryoso ang mukha ni Wonwoo. "Hindi naman siguro kami ang problema mo, ano?"

Mabilis ang ginawang pag-iling ni Jun. "Uy hindi ah!"

Tumawa nang mahina si Wonwoo at tinulak na paalis si Jun dahil madami pa silang kailangang gawin na trabaho. Pagkaalis ni Jun ay parang gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Wonwoo sa ‘di niya malamang dahilan.

"Nilibre mo kami ng lunch pero hindi ka pa nagku-kwento sa’kin," sabi ni Jeonghan na katabi ni Jun sa paglakad. Nasa unahan nila ang dalawa at medyo may kalayuan kaya hindi sila maririnig ng mga ito.

"Long story short, mag-ex si Wonwoo at Mingyu. Ghinost ni Gyu si Wonwoo tapos ayun."

Sinuntok nang mahina ni Jeonghan ang braso ni Jun. "Anong ayun? Ituloy mo."

Tumawa si Jun. "Ayun mahal pa daw ni Mingyu si Wonwoo. Ewan ko ba sa best friend ko, may boyfriend na niyan siya."

Biglang suminghap si Jeonghan kaya napatingin sa kaniya si Jun. "Bakit?"

Hinawakan ni Jeonghan ang braso ni Jun at inilapit nito ang mukha niya. "Hindi kaya dahil niya niligawan si Seokmin ay dahil magkamukha sila ni Wonwoo?"

Nandilat ang mga mata ni Jun. Ni minsan hindi sumagi sa isip niya ‘yan pero ngayong nabanggit ni Jeonghan at dahil sa mga sinabi ni Mingyu, it’s possible.

Umiling si Jun. "Mingyu’s not that cruel."

Nagtaas ng kilay si Jeonghan. "Jun, may boyfriend siya pero he loves someone other than him. Tapos sasabihin mo he’s not cruel? I get it, best friend mo siya pero this isn’t right."

Walang nagawa si Jun kundi bumuntong hininga na lang. Tinapik ni Jeonghan ang likod nito bilang comfort.

———

Simula nang umuwi si Wonwoo sa Pilipinas ay siya na ang nag-go-grocery para sa pamilya nila. Nung una ay sinasamahan pa siya ng mama niya dahil hindi naman siya sanay mag-grocery pero kalaunan ay siya na lang mag-isa.

Kasalukuyan siyang nasa bread section nang may biglang tumawag ng pangalan niya. Hindi agad nag-register sa utak niya kung kanino boses ‘yon kaya medyo nagulat siya nang makitang si Mingyu pala ang tumawag sa kaniya.

"Uy Mingyu," awkward na bati nito. Pareho lang silang nakatayo sa aisle at nagtitinginan hanggang sa inalis ni Mingyu ang tingin niya at binaling ito sa cart ni Wonwoo na medyo maraming laman.

"Ikaw na nag-go-grocery ngayon?"

Tumango lang si Wonwoo.

Nabalot sila saglit ng katahimikan bago ulit nagsalita si Mingyu. "May gagawin ka ba after mag-grocery?"

"Wala naman. Bakit?"

Kinamot ni Mingyu ang batok niya. Gawain niya kapag kinakabahan siya.

"Lunch tayo?" Binigyan siya ng blankong tingin ni Wonwoo. "Kung gusto mo lang naman, okay lang if ayaw mo," agad na sinabi ni Mingyu.

Mukhang nag-isip muna si Wonwoo bago nagkibit-balikat. "Okay, sure."

Pagkatapos ng usapang ‘yon ay sabay na silang namili ng mga groceries nila. Habang umiikot sila ay biglang nakatanggap ng text si Wonwoo.

 **[From: Jun]** Good morning!!! Tapos ka na mag-grocery?

 **[To: Jun]** Good morning kahit malapit ng mag 12 HAHAHAHA nasa grocery pa 'ko  
**[To: Jun]** Hulaan mo sinong nakasalubong ko

 **[From: Jun]** Boss natin?

 **[To: Jun]** Hindi

 **[From: Jun]** Kuya Han or Seungkwan?

 **[To: Jun]** Nope

 **[From: Jun]** Pota nagpapahula pa eh🙄  
**[From: Jun]** Mingyu?

 **[To: Jun]** **🙂**

 **[From: Jun]** Weh tangina? Takbo Wonwoo. Umuwi ka na ngayon din!!!

 **[To: Jun]** Parang tanga HAHAHAHA Mamaya na lang tayo mag-usap busy pa 'ko mamili

Akala ni Wonwoo ay hanggang dun na lang ang usapan kaya hindi niya inaasahan ang biglang pag-ring ng cellphone niya dahil sa tawag ni Jun.

"Oh?" Sagot ni Wonwoo.

"Uwi ka na."

Tumawa si Wonwoo. "Jun parang sira ka naman eh."

Pagkabanggit sa pangalan ng kaibigan ay napatingin si Mingyu kay Wonwoo. So si Jun pala ang tumawag. Alam niyang close na sila pero hindi niya alam na ganito na ka-close para magtawagan.

"Kasama mo pa ba si Mingyu?"

"Yup."

"Bakit? Hmph."

Natawa ulit si Wonwoo. "Parang jowa naman kita grabe."

"Aba," biglang nagbago tono ng boses ni Jun, kung kanina ay maloko siya, ngayon ay medyo may yabang na. "Just say the word baby boy."

"Baby boy amputa. Mahiya ka nga," natatawa na lang talaga si Wonwoo kay Jun. Samantalang si Mingyu hindi natutuwa sa mga nariring sa side ni Wonwoo. "Jun ano bang kailangan mo?"

"Ikaw."

"Jun ayos na kasi."

"Sorry na bossing. Basta text mo ‘ko kapag may ginawang kalokohan si Mingyu."

Umirap si Wonwoo, ang protective ni Jun ha. "Maglu-lunch kami ni Mingyu after, gusto mo bang mag-hi?"

"Ge. Pakibigay ang phone sa kaniya."

Nilayo ni Wonwoo ang phone niya mula sa tenga niya at inabot kay Mingyu. "Kausapin ka daw ni Jun."

Dahan-dahang kinuha ni Mingyu ang cellphone bago nag-hello kay Jun.

"Mingyu ‘di ko alam anong binabalak mo pero ‘wag mong sasaktan si Wonwoo. ‘Wag kang gagawa ng kalokohan sinasabi ko sa’yo," seryoso ang boses ni Jun.

"I know, Jun. May sasabihin ka pa ba?" Sumagot si Jun na wala na kaya ibinalik na ni Mingyu ang cellphone sa may-ari.

Agad namang nilapit ni Wonwoo ang device sa tenga. "Jun?"

"Bye na, Won. Ingat ha."

Pagkatapos magpaalam ni Wonwoo ay ibinalik na niya sa bulsa niya ang cellphone at tinuloy ang pag-grocery. Tahimik lang silang namimili ni Mingyu maliban na lang kung may sinusuggest na brand si Mingyu.

"So sa'n mo gustong kumain?" Tanong ni Mingyu pagkalabas nila ng grocery. Medyo madaming tao ngayon sa mall dahil Sabado kaya hindi maiwasan ni Mingyu na dumikit kay Wonwoo.

Nagkibit-balikat ang katabi. "Kahit saan."

Hindi na nagulat si Mingyu sa sagot nito. Kahit nung sila pa ay ganiyan na si Wonwoo. Hindi naman kasi siya mapili sa pagkain at hindi rin siya maselan.

Tinignan muna ni Mingyu ang relo niya. "Saktong lunch time na so baka puno na mga kainan dito."

"Edi hanap tayo kung saan konti ang mga tao."

Sa bandang dulo ng mall ay may isang restaurant na hindi gaanong puno kaya dun na sila kumain. Nagdadalawang isip pa rin si Wonwoo sa pagpayag niya pero since andito naman na siya wala na siyang magawa.

Pinaghila siya ng upuan ni Mingyu bilang gentleman siya. Kahit noong nanliligaw siya kay Wonwoo, at nang maging sila ay hindi nawala ang pagka-gentleman nito. If this was Wonwoo three years ago baka kikiligin pa siya, pero ngayon parang wala na lang sa kaniya.

"Steak?" Tanong ni Mingyu nang buksan nila ang mga menu nila.

"Ribs?" Tanong ni Wonwoo pabalik. Napangiti si Mingyu kasi alam pa din ni Wonwoo ang gusto niyang pagkain.

Pagkatapos nilang mag-order ay tahimik na ulit sila. Nag-iisip si Mingyu ng pwede niyang sabihin kasi sa totoo lang ay kinakabahan siya ngayong nakaupo na sila at magkaharap. Feeling niya mas seryoso ang atmosphere ngayon kaysa kaninang naglalakad sila.

"So," si Wonwoo na ang unang nagsalita. "Alam ba ni Seokmin na kasama mo 'ko?"

Shit. Si Seokmin. Nakalimutang mag-text ni Mingyu sa boyfriend niya nang magkita sila ni ni Wonwoo. He felt guilty kasi nga nakalimutan niya ang boyfriend niya dahil lang nakasalubong niya ang ex niya.

Base sa naging reaksyon ng kasama ay napagtanto ni Wonwoo na hindi alam ni Seokmin na magkasama sila. "Sabihan mo. Ayokong maging cause ng misunderstanding."

Agad naman nag-text si Mingyu at sinabi rin niyang kasama niya si Wonwoo. Nag-reply lang si Seokmin na mag-enjoy sila at mag-hi kay Wonwoo para sa kaniya.

"Hindi niya alam?"

Alam na agad ni Mingyu kung anong tinutukoy ni Wonwoo kaya hindi na siya nagtanong, sa halip ay umiling lang siya. Narinig niya ang mahinang pagbuntong hininga ni Wonwoo.

"You should tell him. He deserves to know."

"Won," umayos ng upo si Mingyu. "Alam kong late na pero I want to say I'm sorry. Sorry sa nagawa ko and sorry kung ngayon lang ako nag-apologize. What I did was inexcusable. It was wrong of me na mawala na lang bigla sa ere without telling you anything. I’m really sorry, alam kong nasaktan kita. If you choose not to forgive me tatanggapin ko ‘yon. "

Hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang mga kamay ni Mingyu na nasa itaas ng lamesa. "I forgive you. Bago ka pa mag-sorry, I already did. I figured na para makapag move on ako I had to forgive you."

"And did you?"

"What?

"Move on?" Kinakabahan si Mingyu sa sagot na maririnig niya.

Ngumiti muna si Wonwoo bago nagsalita. "Yeah."

Magkahalong lungkot at saya ang naramdaman ni Mingyu sa sinabi ni Wonwoo. Masaya kasi Wonwoo managed to pick himself up. Malungkot kasi nga mahal pa niya ito.

"Hindi mo na itatanong kung bakit?"

Wonwoo shrugged. "Okay na rin naman na eh. There's no use in re-opening old wounds, but thank you for apologizing. Na-appreciate ko."

Kung kanina ay parang ang bigat ng atmosphere, ngayon naman ay nag-uusap sila na para bang hindi nila nasaktan ang puso ng bawat isa.

———

**[From: Mingyu]** Nag-usap kami ni Wonwoo. Hindi ko na siya hahabulin pa. I'm going to move on from him and focus on Seokmin.

 **[From: Mingyu]** Sasabihin ko na din lahat kay Seokmin. I want to come clean, tungkol kay Wonwoo and my lingering feelings for him.

 **[From: Wonwoo]** Nag-usap kami ni Mingyu

Napakamot ng ulo si Jun nang makita ang mga text pagkagising niya sa nap niya. Hindi niya alam kung tatawa ba siya o maiinis na pareho silang nagtext sa kaniya.

Una siyang nag-reply kay Mingyu.

 **[To: Mingyu]** Good luck!!!! In case break-an ka ni Seokmin ready na atay ko HAHAHAHA pero joke lang sana tanggapin ka pa din niya. Ingatan mo yan ha!!!!! Don’t mess this one up, Gyu.

Si Wonwoo naman ay tinawagan niya.

"Hello?" Iba ang tunog ng boses ni Wonwoo. Tunog kakagising lang nito kaya nakonsensya bigla si Jun.

"Jun?"

"Nagising ba kita?" Narinig niya ang paghikab ni Wonwoo sa kabilang linya. _Cute_ naisip ni Jun.

"Okay lang. Oras na rin naman para gumising ako. May kailangan ka?"

"Ikaw, char. Kakagising ko lang din so ngayon ko lang nakita text mo. Okay ka lang?"

"Okay lang. Ewan. Nag-sorry siya," tumawa nang mahina si Wonwoo. "Ang weird lang sa feeling, alam mo 'yun? Kasi nagpatawad ako kahit wala akong natanggap na sorry. Tapos ngayong nag-apologize siya parang initial reaction ko _ah okay."_

"I'm proud of you, Wonwoo. Ang strong ng baby boy ko," hindi man nakikita ni Jun pero alam niyang sumimangot si Wonwoo.

"Tangina, Jun. Kink mo ba 'yan?"

"Who knows?"

Pagkatapos nun ay nagkwentuhan lang muna silang dalawa hanggang sa kinailangan na ibaba ni Wonwoo kasi lowbatt na ang phone niya.

———

May 3-day team building ang kumpanya nila Wonwoo sa Bataan. Excited silang magkakaibigan dahil unang outing daw nila kasama si Wonwoo. Sa sobrang excitement ay nag-overnight silang apat sa condo ni Jun bago ang team building. Si Seungkwan ang pasimuno nito para daw walang magiging late sa kanila.

"Tignan mo ‘tong ayaw ma-late, siya huling gigising," reklamo ni Jeonghan kinaumagahan habang nag-aayos ng suot niya. Sinipa niya ng mahina ang paa ni Seungkwan. "Gising na, huy. Ikaw na lang ‘di naliligo."

Si Jun nasa kwarto niya, ngayon lang niya naalalang hindi pa pala siya nakakapag impake kaya tinutulungan siya ni Wonwoo. Pinagalitan nga siya ni Jeonghan kanina kasi daw ang dami niyang oras kagabi pero bakit ngayon lang niya naisipang gawin ‘yun.

"Won ilang brief dinala mo?" Tanong ni Jun habang binubuksan ang drawer niya.

"Lima or anim ata para may extra."

"Wow ang dami, ako dalawa lang siguro."

Binato siya ng damit ni Wonwoo habang tumatawa. "Kadiri ka."

Nakuha na nilang matapos mag-impake at lahat-lahat pero si Seungkwan naliligo pa rin. Si Jeonghan na ‘yung nagluto ng almusal nila kaya paglabas nung dalawa ay pinagkakatok niya nang malakas ang pinto ng banyo.

"Seungkwan lalabas ka diyan o iiwan ka na namin?"

Natakot ng slight si Jun kay Jeonghan kaya dumikit ito kay Wonwoo na kumakain lang at hindi pinapansin ang mga kasama. Hindi naman sila mahuhuli kasi maaga naman silang gumising, pero kung ganito nga naman kabagal kumilos si Seungkwan ay malamang may chance na ma-late nga sila.

"Eto na, jusko. Kakain muna ‘ko," sabi ni Seungkwan pagkalabas niya ng banyo.

"Ay hindi, sa sasakyan ka na kumain. ‘Yung mga gamit natin nasa sasakyan na ni Jun," hindi na binigyan ni Jeonghan ng pagkakataon si Seungkwan para sumagot kasi pagkatapos niyang magsalita ay lumabas na siya ng unit.

Inabutan na lang ng sandwich ni Wonwoo si Seungkwan. "Baka kulang sa tulog si kuya Han. Hayaan mo na."

Ngumuso lang si Seungkwan at kinain ang tinapay habang naglalakad. Napagtanto niyang may kasalanan rin siya kung bakit uma-attitude si Jeonghan kasi late siyang gumising.

Pagdating nila sa kumpanya ay halos madami na rin ang mga tao na nandoon. 'Yung mga company van ang gagamitin kaya iiwan ni Jun ang sasakyan niya sa parking. By department ang laman ng mga van kaya mahihiwalay si Jun sa mga kaibigan niya.

"Ang daya naman. ‘Wag niyo ‘kong pagchi-chismisan habang nasa biyahe ha. Pag-uuntugin ko kayo," banta ni Jun habang nasa labas pa sila at hinihintay ang ibang mga kasama. Tinawanan lang siya ng mga kaibigan niya dahil para siyang bata kung umasta.

Buong byahe ay magkatext si Jun at Wonwoo. Mga random na bagay lang ang pinag-uusapan nila, minsan may halong reklamo galing kay Jun kasi daw ang lakas humilik nung nasa likuran niya.

Kung kanina ay magkaaway si Jeonghan at Seungkwan, ngayon naman ay pareho silang tulog at parehong nakasandal sa isa't-isa. Pinicture-an sila ni Wonwoo gamit ang camera niya para ipakita kay Jun mamaya.

 **[From: Jun]** Hindi ka ba inaantok?

 **[To: Jun]** Hindi naman. Ikaw ba?

 **[From: Jun]** Hindi rin. Pero feeling ko kailangan nating matulog, walang patawad mga organizer natin ngayon eh.

 **[To: Jun]** Pano ba mag-team building dito?

 **[From: Jun]** Basta physical exercises ganon. Team vs. team games. Sana teammates tayo😭

 **[To: Jun]** Parang 'di ako sure kung gusto kitang teammate

 **[From: Jun]** Salbahe ka😭😭😭

Pagdating nila sa resort ay nagmamadali silang lahat na lumabas para mag-stretch ng legs. Ilang oras din kasi silang nakaupo at naka isang stop over lang sila.

Agad na lumapit sa kanila si Jun na may nakasabit pa na neck pillow sa leeg. Suot din nito ang shades niya kaya mukhang magbabakasyon lang siya at hindi team building.

"Good morning!" May babae sa harap nila na may hawak na megaphone. 

"Mamaya niyo na ibaba ang mga gamit niyo kasi a-arrange na namin kayo by team. So puntahan niyo si Sir Theo," kumaway ang head ng HR, "for your team assignments."

"Pagkabigay sa mga origami niyo ay hindi niyo pwedeng buksan, instructions will follow kapag may origami na lahat, okay?"

"Okay!" Masiglang sigaw nila. Mabilis na pumila sina Jun at umaasang magkakateam silang apat, or kahit isa lang sa tropa makasama nila.

"Surname and department?"

"Wen, Marketing."

"Bunot ka diyan," tinuro ni Theo ang isa sa anim na paper bag na nasa harap niya. Nabunot ni Jun ay isang blue na butterfly. Sumunod si Jeonghan na violet na palaka, si Seungkwan na orange na butterfly, at si Wonwoo na blue na aso.

"So pano 'to? By color? By animal? Tangina either way wala akong kasama sa inyo," reklamo ni Jeonghan. "Makipagpalit ata ako eh."

"Yoon bawal makipagpalit," suway ng isa nilang ka-trabaho.

"Manahimik ka nga, Choi!"

"Baklang 'to kinikilig ka lang eh," bulong ni Seungkwan kahit na malayo na sa kanila si Seungcheol Choi ng production. Matagal na siyang crush ni Jeonghan pero ayaw niyang aminin kahit na halata naman.

"Alam mo ikaw lulunurin kita," naaasar na sabi ni Jeonghan pero nakangiti naman siya.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ay may origami na ang lahat at nagtipon-tipon sila ulit sa harapan nung babae.

"Okay, now that you have your origami it's time to arrange you by team. Hanapin niyo 'yung mga kapareho niyo ng animal. Go!"

Nag-apir sina Jun at Seungkwan dahil parehas silang nakabunot ng butterfly. Hinanap nila Jeonghan at Wonwoo ang mga sarili nilang teammates.

"Nahanap niyo na ba? Now kailangan equal ang members per team so let's see. Dapat thirteen members each team ha."

Nagbilang sila by team, 15 ang kina Wonwoo, 10 kina Jeonghan, at 11 ang kina Jun.

"Sir pa'no ba 'yan hindi sila equal?" Tanong nung babae kay Theo.

"By color kaya?" Tanong ni Theo kaya nagulo na naman sila para hanapin ang mga kaparehong kulay ng hawak nilang papel.

"Hoy," bati ni Wonwoo kay Jun pagdating nito sa team nila. Binilang ni Jun kung ilan sila sa team pero sa kasamaang palad ay 10 lang sila.

So hindi sila magkateam ni Wonwoo. Nadismaya ng konti si Jun dahil gusto niya talagang maka team ito, lalo na first team building ni Wonwoo 'to bilang parte ng kumpanya nila.

Na-realize din ng iba na hindi pa ito ang mga team nila kaya tinignan nila ang mga organizer na nakatayo sa harapan. Tumatawa ang mga ito kasi naloko nanaman nila ang mga ka-trabaho.

"Theo kukutusan na kita," sigaw ni Seungcheol kaya mas lalo silang natawa.

"Okay last na. Open your origamis!"

Dahan-dahan nilang binuksan ang mga origami nila at may isang salita na nakasulat sa loob. Para kay Wonwoo 'jellyfish' ang nakasulat. Sinilip niya ang kay Jun at laking gulat niya na pareho sila ng nakuha.

"Find everyone with the same word as yours and they will be your teammates for this year's team building!"

"Hala hoy teammates tayo!" Hinawakan ni Jun ang balikat ni Wonwoo at inalog ito ng mahina.

"Hoy mga ka-jellyfish nasan na kayo?!" Sigaw nito para agad silang mahanap ng mga ka-team.

Si Seungkwan nasa team 'shark' at si Jeonghan ay nasa team 'whale'. Nagtinginan sina Jun, Wonwoo, at Seungkwan nang makitang magkasama sa team si Jeonghan at Seungcheol.

By team din ang room assignments tapos ay two per team. Automatic na magkasama sa kwarto si Jun at Wonwoo kasi magkatropa sila. Inakyat muna nilang lahat ang mga gamit nila at nagpalit na din ng pang swimming dahil magsisimula na ang team building nila.

Swerte lang nila Jun at Wonwoo dahil nakaharap sa beach ang balcony nila kaya maganda ang view. Simple lang ang loob ng kwarto nila, may dalawang kama na magkatabi. May tv sa harapan nila tas may maliit na coffee table sa side.

"Grabe akala ko talaga hindi na tayo magkateam kasi hindi by color," sabi ni Jun habang pababa na ulit sila.

"Ready pa naman din akong talunin ka," pang-aasar ni Wonwoo.

Inakbayan siya ni Jun. "Pano ba 'yan magkateam tayo? Edi sina Seungkwan at kuya Han na lang ang talunin natin."

"Anong pinagsasabi mo kuya Jun?" Hindi nila napansin na pinuntahan pala sila ni Seungkwan. Inakbayan din siya ni Jun. "Ang sabi ko tatalunin namin kayo."

"You wish!" Inalis ni Seungkwan ang pagkakaakbay at pinuntahan ang ka-team. Pero bago siya tuluyang makalayo ay binalaan niya ang mga kaibigan niya na sila ang matatalo at hindi ang team niya.

First task nila as a team ay gumawa ng flag. Binigyan sila ng tela, bamboo pole, at paint. Since jellyfish ang team name nila, 'yun 'yung nilagay nila. Mala SpongeBob SquarePants na jellyfish ang nilagay nila sa bandera. Hindi biniyayaan sa arts ang dalawa kaya moral support na lang daw ang ibibigay nila.

After nun ay nagsimula na ang team vs. team games. First game ay agawan ng panyo, second game ay charades sa tubig, at ang pang huli ay ang dragon's tail. Unang lalaruin nila Wonwoo ay ang dragon's tail at kalaban nila ang team nila Jeonghan. Binigyan sila ng isang minuto para pag-usapan kung saan sila pupwesto.

"Si Wonwoo kaya sa harapan? Malaki ang braso eh," suggest nung isa nilang kasama. Tinignan tuloy siya ng mga ka-team niya at tumango-tango.

"Pakurot naman ng braso," pabirong bulong sa kanya ni Jun kaya sinikuhan niya nang mahina. In the end napagpasyahan nila na si Wonwoo na sa harapan, tapos ang kasunod niya ay si Jun and so on.

"Junhui ayusin mo hawak mo, si kuya Han kalaban natin 'wag tayong papatalo."

Niyakap ni Jun ang baywang ni Wonwoo. "'Di po ako bibitaw, baby boy."

Kinurot nang malakas ni Wonwoo ang kamay ni Jun. "Ikaw tigilan mo'ko sa kaka baby boy mo na 'yan ha."

Ngumisi si Jun. "Bakit? Kinikilig ka ba?"

"Putangina," pagmura ni Wonwoo nang malutong kaya napatawa nang malakas si Jun. Sa sobrang tuwa niya ay pinapalo na niya ang balikat ni Wonwoo. Kunot-noo siyang tinitignan ni Wonwoo pero hindi rin naman siya pinipigilan nito.

"Hoy kayong dalawa diyan, bawal maglandian maglalaro na tayo," pang-aasar sa kanila ni Jeonghan na medyo malapit sa kinatatayuan nila. Katabi niya si Seungcheol pero 'di naman sila nag-uusap.

"Inggit ka lang!" Ganti ni Jun. Binelatan lang siya ni Jeonghan at 'di na nagsalita pa.

Nagsimula na ang laro nila Wonwoo at sa totoo lang ay kinakabahan siya dahil si Seungcheol ang nasa harapan. Si Jeonghan naman ang buntot.

 _"Basta_ _atake ka lang, Won. Kaming bahala sa depensa,"_ iyan ang sabi ng isa niyang ka-team bago magsimula ang laro. Mahirap kalaban si Seungcheol dahil dati siyang varsity kaya sanay siya sa mga physical activities na ganito.

"Wonwoo ang hina mo naman," sigaw ni Jeonghan mula sa likod. Kung akala niya ay maapektuhan si Wonwoo dito pwes nagkakamali siya dahil hindi pinansin ni Wonwoo ang mga salita niya.

Parang naglalaro lang ng patintero ang dalawang team hanggang sa magawang lagpasan ni Seungcheol si Wonwoo. Agad namang naka react ang team jellyfish kaya mabilis din nilang na-ilag ang kanilang buntot.

"Habulin mo 'ko Wonwoo nyenyenye," loko talaga 'tong si Jeonghan, nagawa pa niyang mang-asar sa gitna ng laro.

"Tangina," narinig ni Wonwoo ang mahinang pagmura ni Jun sa likuran niya. Oo nga pala, may pagka-competitive din 'to minsan.

Patuloy lang silang naghahabulan hanggang sa nakuha ni Seungcheol ang buntot ng team nila Wonwoo. Sa totoo lang ay napagod nang husto si Wonwoo sa larong 'yon, pero dahil best of two out of three ay kailangan pa nilang maglaro. Nakuha ni Wonwoo ang buntot sa second game, pero nakuha ni Seungcheol ang buntot sa third kaya sila ang nanalo. 

"Hirap mong kalaban pre," sabi ni Seungcheol pagkalapit nito kay Wonwoo. Pareho pa silang hinihingal dahil sa nilaro.

Hindi pa tapos ang laro ng ibang team kaya may oras sina Wonwoo para magtampisaw muna. Magkakasama silang apat nila Jun, Jeonghan, at Seungcheol. Nu'ng una ay ayaw pa ni Jeonghan na sumasali si Seungcheol sa kanila pero ngayon naman nagbabasaan na silang dalawa.

"Harot ni kuya Han," mahina lang ang pagkakasabi ni Jun kay Wonwoo. Hindi rin naman sila maririnig ng pinag-uusapan nila dahil sa lakas ng tawa nito.

"'Wag kang papatalo, Jun. Mas maharot ka."

"Sa'yo lang ako maharot," sabay kindat.

Tinignan lang siya ni Wonwoo. Sa totoo lang kasi hindi pa niya nakitang humarot si Jun sa ibang tao kapag magkasama sila. Baka kapag lumalabas mag-isa si Jun kasama ang barkada niya dun lumalabas ang flirty side niya.

“Grabe ayaw ko na, pwede bang umuwi na?” Nakasandal ang ulo ni Jeonghan sa balikat ni Wonwoo. Kakatapos lang ng mga laro nila at ngayon ay may free time sila bago mag-dinner. Si Jun, Seungkwan at Seungchol busy sa pag-swimming habang sina Wonwoo ay nakaupo lang sa dalampasigan.

“Sino munang nasapul ng waves ang mukha?” Panloloko ni Wonwoo sa kuya kaya sinuntok tuloy siya nang mahina.

Kanina kasing naglalaro sila ng charades medyo malakas ang alon tapos nakaluhod pa sila sa buhangin. Na-out of balance si Jeonghan at sumakto 'yung wave sa kaniya.

Grabe ‘yung tawa ng mga nakakita kanina kay Jeonghan pero si Seunghceol agad na chineck kung okay lang ang katabi. Ayaw man aminin ni Jeonghan pero kinilig siya dahil doon.

“Nag-e-enjoy ka ba, Won?”

“Oo, kahit na medyo nakakapagod mga laro natin ngayon. It’s nice making friends.”

“Weh anong making friends? ‘Di nga kayo mapaghiwalay ni Jun eh.”

Hindi sumagot si Wonwoo, sa halip ay binato lang niya ng buhangin ang legs ni Jeonghan. "Ba't ka nambabato huy? I'm just stating facts."

Hindi pa rin sumasagot si Wonwoo dahil wala naman siyang alam isagot. Totoo namang hindi sila mapaghiwalay kanina ni Jun. Pero 'yung pagkakasabi kasi kanina ni Jeonghan may halong iba kaya ganun ang naging reaction niya.

"Alam mo si Jun hindi niyan pinapakita pero may pagkasensitive 'yan," pareho silang nakatingin kay Jun. "Simula nang makilala ko si Jun 'di ko na mabilang sa daliri ko kung nakakailang boyfriend or girlfriend na siya."

"Hindi naman siya ganyan nung college eh."

"Baka may nangyari in-between na hindi natin alam. Close ba kayo nung college?"

Ilang segundo ang lumipas bago ulit nagsalita si Wonwoo. "Hindi ko alam kung nasabi na ni Jun pero ex ko si Mingyu. Kaya lang kami naging friends ni Jun dahil sa kanya. Hindi naman kami close na close ni Jun that time pero nakakakwentuhan ko siya minsan."

"Wala ba siyang naging boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Nag-isip muna si Wonwoo bago sumagot. "Wala naman ata, not that I know of. One time niyaya niyang uminom si Mingyu tas ang sabi sa'kin ni Gyu brokenhearted daw si Jun. That's it, 'yan lang ang alam ko."

Ang seryoso ng usapan nilang dalawa samantalang 'yung mga nakapalibot sa kanila masayang nagsi-swimming. 'Yung iba naglalaro ng volleyball. Hindi napansin ng dalawa ang panay na tingin ni Jun sa gawi nila.

"Anong pinag-uusapan niyo ni kuya Han kanina?" Ayan agad ang tanong ni Jun pagkabalik nila sa kwarto pagkatapos maghapunan.

"Bakit?"

Nagkibit-balikat si Jun. "Ang seryoso kasi ng mga itsura niyo. Mukha ka ngang malungkot at one point eh."

Kumunot ang noo ni Wonwoo, iniisip niya nang mabuti kung aling parte ng usapan nila ni Jeonghan siya nalungkot. "Ah, baka nung kinwento ko bakit kami nag-break ni Mingyu kahit na na-ghost lang talaga ako."

Tumawa si Wonwoo pero tinignan siya nang seryoso ni Jun. "Labas tayo."

"Ha? Kakabalik lang natin?"

"Tara na. Saglit lang tayo."

"Sina kuya Han?"

"Baka busy na 'yun magpacute kay Seungcheol. Ewan ko pano naging roommates 'yung dalawang 'yun. Si Seungkwan 'di ba ang sabi gusto na niyang humiga? Kaya tara na."

Inilahad ni Jun ang kamay niya kay Wonwoo na nakahiga na sa kama. Kinuha naman ito ni Wonwoo at nagpahila patayo kay Jun.

Surprisingly walang masyadong tao sa dalampasigan, siguro ay dahil gabi na rin at malamig ang simoy ng hangin. Nagsisisi tuloy si Wonwoo na hindi man lang niya pinalitan ang muscle tee na suot niya.

"Jun bakit ba tayo nandito?" Ilang minuto na rin kasi silang nakaupo pero walang nagsasalita.

"Para mag-isip."

"Tungkol sa?"

"Kahit ano, Won."

Nabalot na naman sila ng katahimikan, tanging ang tunog lang ng alon ng dagat ang naririnig nila. Naisip ni Wonwoo na baka may pinagdadaanan si Jun kaya nandito sila ngayon.

"Alam mo ba," pagbasag ni Jun ng katahimikan. "Nung sinabi ni Mingyu sa'kin 'yung ginawa niya, hinanap kita."

Napabaling ng tingin si Wonwoo kay Jun. Ngayon lang niya nalaman ito, at nakakapagtaka na gagawin ni Jun 'yon.

"Surprising 'no?," tumawa nang bahagya si Jun habang pinaglalaruan ang buhangin sa tabi niya. "Kaso ang loko sinabi sa'kin after one week kasi nagtataka ako bakit lagi siyang nagpapasama sa'kin, so tinanong kita sa kaniya. Alam mo ang sabi? 'Ah ghinost ko'. Muntik ko nang sapakin eh."

"Uminom kami no'n, parang tanga si Mingyu mang gghost tas kung makapagyaya ng inuman kala mo siya 'yung iniwan eh. Feeling daw niya 'di mo siya deserve kaya siya biglang naglaho. Parang gago, ilang years na kayong mag-boyfriend nun tas bigla niyang maiisip 'yon.”

"Bakit?" 'Yan lang ang tanong ni Wonwoo pagkatapos ng lahat ng sinabi ni Jun.

"Anong bakit?"

"Bakit mo 'ko hinanap?"

Hindi alam ni Jun kung dahil ba sa seryoso ang usapan nila o dahil sa itsura ni Wonwoo. Sumasabay sa galaw ng hangin ang buhok nito tapos kahit na madilim sa pwesto nila malinaw pa rin niyang nakikita ang mukha ni Wonwoo dahil sa mga ilaw mula sa resort.

"Because I liked you."

Kita ni Jun ang biglaang pagdilat ng mata ni Wonwoo sa gulat. "Ha?"

Tumawa si Jun. "Ang sabi ko gusto kita kaya kita hinanap. Gusto kong maging sandalan mo nun. ‘Yung tipong habang umiiyak ka kino-comfort kita.”

"Ako?" Tinuro ni Wonwoo ang sarili niya. "Nagkagusto ka sa'kin?"

"Oo nga, ang kulit," ginulo ni Jun ang buhok nito. "You aren’t hard to like, Won. Oh 'wag kang mag-overthink diyan ha. Past is past."

"Grabe ang pogi ko pala," pagloloko ni Wonwoo pero ang totoo niyan ay biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya sa sinabi ni Jun.

"Ano ba 'yan dapat pala 'di ko na sinabi."

Nag-island hopping sila Wonwoo kinabukasan. By team per boat kaya magkasama nanaman sila ni Jun. Habang nasa bangka sila ay nakapatong ang braso ni Jun sa sinasandalan ni Wonwoo.

At one point tumigil sila sa gitna ng dagat para mag-snorkeling ang iba or para lumangoy-langoy lang. Excited si Wownoo para dito kahit na medyo may takot siya kasi first time niyang magpunta sa malalim na parte ng dagat.

Inaayos ni Jun ang life vest niya habang binibigyan ng pep talk. "Kasama mo 'ko kaya 'wag kang masyadong mag-alala. Baka nakakalimutan mong lifeguard ako kapag summer nung college tayo. 'Di kita iiwan."

Natatawa si Wonwoo kay Jun kasi akala mo naman bata si Wonwoo na hindi marunong lumangoy.

"Gusto mo hawakan ko kamay mo?" Panloloko ni Jun pero kung kukunin ni Wonwoo ang offer hindi naman siya kokontra. Sinuntok siya nang mahina ni Wonwoo.

"Okay ka lang?" Tanong ni Jun paglubog nila sa tubig.

"Okay lang."

Lumangoy sila papunta sa mga kasama nila. 'Yung iba may dalang goggles para maghanap ng fish o kahit anong pwede nilang makita. Nanghiram ng isa si Jun pero bago pa man niya tuluyang mailubog ang ulo niya ay biglang hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang magkabilang braso niya.

"Junhui!"

Hindi napigilan ni Jun na mapasigaw sa gulat kaya tawang-tawa ang mga kasama nila. Bago pa siya makaganti kay Wonwoo ay lumangoy na ito palayo sa kaniya para makihalubilo sa iba nilang kasama.

Pagbalik nila sa resort ay balik sila sa team building exercises at seminar. Nag-bonfire party sila nung second night kung saan nagkakantahan lang sila at kwentuhan. Lumabas pa sina Seungkwan para bumili ng marshmallow.

"Ano 'to, camping?" Tanong ni Jeonghan pero siya 'yung unang kumukuha. Pansin din niya na parang may nag-iba kina Jun at Wonwoo, hindi nga lang niya ma pinpoint kung ano.

"Alam mo," sabi ni Seungkwan sa kanya pagkatapos niyang banggitin ang napansin. "Mag-focus ka muna kaya sa lovelife mo. Ayan na si kuya Seungcheol oh. Crush ka na din ata niya."

"Anong pinagsasabi mo?" Binrush off ni Jeonghan as nothing pero biglang bumilis tibok ng puso niya sa sinabi ni Seungkwan.

"Kala mo hindi ko nakitang nilalagyan niya ng sunblock mukha mo kanina. Hoy kuya 'wag ako. Alam ko 'yung mga ganyan."

"Ganito rin ba kayo ni Vernon dati?"

"Hoy walang ungkatan ng past. Sige ano Joshua Hong."

"Joke lang, 'to naman 'di mabiro eh."

"Hi," saktong dumating si Seungcheol kaya tumigil na ang dalawa. Pero dahil mahilig din mang-asar si Seungkwan, bigla itong tumayo at pinagpag nang mahina ang shorts.

"Uy kuya Cheol. Iwan ko lang kayo saglit, puntahan ko lang sina kuya Wonwoo," bago pa man magawang magreklamo ni Jeonghan ay umalis na ito.

Tumatawa si Seungkwan nang makalapit siya sa dalawa kaya tinanong nila ito kung anong nangyari.

"Ayun iniwan ko si kuya Han kay kuya Seungcheol," agad naman binaling ng dalawa ang tingin nila kaya pinagalitan sila ni Seungkwan. "Ang halata niyo alam niyo ba 'yon."

Pahinga na nila ng third day kaya si Wonwoo at Jeonghan naiwang tulog sa mga kwarto nila. Kasama nila Jun si Seungcheol dahil nakaclose na rin naman nila ito.

"May tanong ako," pagbasag ni Seungcheol sa katahimikan. Kasalukuyan silang kumakain ngayon by the beach.

"Sige lang, kuya."

Tinignan nito si Jun. "Kayo ba ni Wonwoo?"

Muntik nang maibuga ni Jun ang iniinom niyang Milo habang si Seungkwan naman ay napatawa nang malaks.

"Bakit?" Inosenteng tanong ni Seungcheol. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit ganun ang reaction ng dalawa.

"Grabe silang magharutan 'no, kuya?"

"Hindi kami."

Sabay na nagsalita si Jun at Seungkwan.

"Weh?" Tinaas ni Seungcheol ang dalawa niyang kilay. "Pero may something?"

Mabilis ang ginawang pag-iling ni Jun. "Friends lang kami."

"Sus," sabi ni Seungkwan. "Diyan din nagsimula magulang ko."

"Friends lang nga kasi."

"Bilang point of view ng outsider, tingin ko hindi kayo friends lang eh. Actually hindi lang ako 'yung nakakapansin eh"

Tumango si Seungkwan dito. "True. 'Yung iba kong ka-team tinatanong din ako kung anong meron sa inyo ni Wonwoo. Sabi ko it's complicated."

"Pero bagay naman kayo," sabi ni Seungcheol.

Hindi na magawang magsalita ni Jun dahil sa sinasabi ng dalawa. Sa halip ay tinuloy na lang niya ang pagkain niya. Nag-change topic rin sila agad dahil baka mapikon pa si Jun.

Nag-swimming lang ang tatlo pagkatapos nun at pagbalik nila sa mga kwarto nila ay tulog pa rin 'yung dalawa.

"Won," mahinang tinapik ni Jun ang braso nito. "Alis na tayo in an hour."

Gumalaw ng konti si Wonwoo pero ibinaon lang nito lalo ang sarili niya sa kama. "Huy, Jeon. Bangon na."

"Ayaw."

Inayos ni Jun ang mga buhok na nakaharang sa mukha ni Wonwoo. "Bangon na, Won. Mag-aayos ka pa ng gamit."

"Ano ba 'yan," reklamo ni Wonwoo pero dinilat na niya ang mga mata niya. Nag-unat-unat pa ito at humikab bago dahan-dahang umupo.

"Nagugutom ako."

"Maligo ka muna, tawag na lang akong room service."

"Thank you," ginulo ni Wonwoo ang buhok ni Jun bago pumasok sa banyo para maligo.

———

Magsimula nang bumalik sila mula sa team building sa Bataan ay naging conscious si Wonwoo dahil sa sinabi ni Jun sa kaniya. Hindi naman siya conscious in a negative way, it’s more like naging aware siya kay Jun.

Napapansin ni Wonwoo even the smallest things. Sa pagbukas ni Jun ng pinto para sa kanya, ‘yung mga pa-coffee niya minsan, or even ‘yung mga daily good morning and good night texts nila napapansin ni Wonwoo.

Dahil dito parang medyo iniiwasan niya tuloy si Jun. Sumasabay pa rin naman siyang kumain sa kanila pero ‘yung mga gawain nila na silang dalawa lang ay iniiwasan niya. Kung dati ay halos every other week lumalabas silang dalawa para manood ng sine or something, ngayon ay kung ano-anong excuse ang binibigay ni Wonwoo.

Hindi umiiwas si Wonwoo dahil umamin si Jun na nagkagusto ito sa kanya. Umiiwas si Wonwoo dahil napansin niyang bumibilis tibok ng puso niya kapag nandyan si Jun. Kapag alam niyang magkikita sila ay kinakabahan siya bigla.

Pansin ito ni Jun at sa totoo lang ay na ffrustate ito. Hindi siya tanga para hindi mapansin na umiiwas si Wonwoo sa kaniya. Kahit nga sina Seungkwan ay pansin ito eh. Feeling ata ni Wonwoo subtle siya.

“Ano ba kasing nangyari?” Lumabas silang tatlo, hindi sumama si Wonwoo dahil maglalaba pa daw siya.

“Hindi ko din alam, Seungkwan,” ginulo ni Jun ang buhok niya. “Hindi ko alam kung may nagawa ako o ano.”

“Kailan ba kasi nagsimula?”

“Two weeks ago? Mga one week after ng team building.”

“Huh?” Pagtataka ni Jeonghan. “Eh okay naman kayo nung team building eh.”

“Ayun na nga kuya.”

“Kuya Jun baka naman may nasabi ka, ganon. Siguro nung nagsiuwian na tayo. Ewan.”

Napaisip si Junhui sa sinabi ni Seungkwan at pilit na inaalala kung anong mga napagusapan nila ni Wonwoo.

_Because I liked you._

“Putangina,” malutong na mura ni Jun.

“Ano, naaalala mo na? May nagawa ka ‘no?” Sunod-sunod na tanong sa kanya ni Jeonghan.

Bumuntong hininga si Jun. Kung iyon ang dahilan ng pag-iwas ni Wonwoo ay dapat pala hindi na lang niya sinabi dito.

“Sabi ko kay Wonwoo may gusto ako sa kanya dati.”

Moment of silence bago sabay na nag-react ang dalawa.

“Anong sabi mo? Kanino ka nagkagusto?”

“Bakit dati lang? Kailan ang dati na ‘yan?”

Alam ni Jun na it’s no use kung ididivert niya ang atensyon ng dalawa kaya kinwento na lang niya lahat. Mula sa kung paano sila nagkakilala ni Wonwoo hanggang sa marealize niyang gusto niya ito. Pati nga ‘yung paghahanap na ginawa niya nang malamang ghinost siya ni Mingyu sinabi niya.

“Pucha parang kailan lang ‘yung nalaman nating mag-ex si Mingyu at Wonwoo. Tapos ito naman ngayon. Ibang klase si Wonwoo ang pogi,” sabi ni Jeonghan na hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa turn of events.

“Anong balak mo niyan, kuya Jun?” Tanong ni Seungkwan.

“Edi kakausapin. Ayaw ko siyang i-corner pero minsan it’s what you have to do.”

“Basta ‘wag mong takutin baka mamaya layasan tayo. Baka bumalik ng Australia ‘yon,” sabi ni Seungkwan.

———

Friday that week dun binalak na kausapin ni Jun si Wonwoo. Agad nitong tinapos ang trabaho niya at dali-daling nagpunta sa lobby para hintayin si Wonwoo. Hinihintay niya ang text ni Seungkwan para sabihing pababa na sila.

Mga ten minutes later ay lumalabas na silang tatlo mula sa elevator. Si Wonwoo nagulat dahil nakitang nakatayo si Jun at halatang may hinihintay pero 'yung dalawa expect na nila.

"Uy una na kami ha."

"Bye, ingat kayo!" Kumaway si Seungkwan at hinila na si Jeonghan palayo.

Dahan-dahang lumapit si Jun kay Wonwoo. Naka poker face lang ang isa kaya hindi alam ni Jun kung anong iniisip nito.

"Won? Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?"

Hindi man nakikita ni Jun pero alam niyang gumagana na naman ang mga gear sa utak ni Wonwoo.

"Okay."

Maingay sa loob ng café pero 'yung dalawa tahimik lang. Si Wonwoo hindi alam kung anong pag-uusapan nila, medyo may hunch na siya pero ayaw niyang mag-assume. Si Jun hindi naman alam kung papaano sasabihin or itatanong.

"Anong pag-uu-"

"Won, ano ka-"

Sabay pa silang nagsalita kaya natawa sila. Pero pagkatapos no'n ay tumahimik na lang sila ulit.

"Ano ba 'yan ang awkward natin. Kala mo naman nasa first date tayo," pagbibiro ni Jun pero imbes na matawa si Wonwoo ay tumahimik lang ito.

"Huy. Okay ka lang?" Naninibago si Jun sa Wonwoo na nakaupo sa harapan niya.

"Okay lang," automatic na sagot ni Wonwoo. Naiinis siya sa sarili niya dahil kasalanan naman niya kung bakit sila awkward ni Jun ngayon. Kung hindi ito umiwas, hindi naman sila mapupunta sa ganito.

"Look I won't beat around the bush, para na lang din hindi humaba ang usapan. Pero iniiwasan mo ba 'ko dahil sinabi ko na nagkagusto ako sa'yo dati?" Sa isang bagsakan sinabi lahat 'yan ni Jun.

Base sa biglang pagdilat ng mga mata ni Wonwoo at paninigas nito sa kinauupuan niya ay napagtanto ni Jun na tama nga ang hinala niya. Napabuntong hininga si Jun. Now what?

"Wala kang kasalanan," pag-clarify ni Wonwoo bago pa man may maisip na iba si Jun.

Nagtaas ng kilay si Jun. "Pero iniwasan mo 'ko?"

Pinaglalaruan ni Wonwoo ang mga daliri niya na nakapatong sa ibabaw ng lamesa. "Basta."

"Wonwoo, please. Ayokong ganito tayo," hinawakan ni Jun ang mga kamay ni Wonwoo at pinisil ito nang mahina. "You can tell me anything. Kung masasaktan ako sa sasabihin mo, so be it."

Nagsalita si Wonwoo pero mahina lang kaya hindi naintindihan ni Jun. "Ano?"

"Ang sabi ko hindi naman ikaw ang masasaktan."

"Eh sino pala?"

"Ako," mahinang sabi ulit ni Wonwoo pero this time narinig na ito ni Jun.

"Ha? Bakit ikaw?" Hindi makapaniwala si Jun sa mga narinig niya. Paanong si Wonwoo 'yung masasaktan eh siya 'yung umiiwas?

Nag-roll eyes si Wonwoo. "Slow ka rin eh 'no."

"Wonwoo iniiwasan mo na nga ako tapos iinsultuhin mo ako, sure ka bang hindi ako masasaktan?"

"Jun, tangina naman, may gusto ako sa'yo," frustrated na pagkakasabi ni Wonwoo. Medyo napalakas boses niya kaya napatingin ang mga nasa kabilang table pero walang pake si Wonwoo. Nakay Jun lahat ng focus niya.

"Ha?" Gustong manapak ni Wonwoo.

"Jun lalayasan na kita dito," umakmang tatayo si Wonwoo pero hinigpitan ni Jun ang hawak niya sa kamay niya. "Wait."

Inayos ni Wonwoo ang upo niya at binitawan ni Jun ang pagkakahawak sa mga kamay niya. "Bakit mo sinabing masasaktan ka?"

Kumunot ang noo ni Wonwoo. "Jun hindi ko alam kung gusto mong pahirapan ang buhay ko o ano."

"Hindi ko nga kasi gets kung bakit?"

Napapikit si Wonwoo at minasahe ang sentido niya. "Jun hindi ba sabi mo may gusto ka sa'kin _dati_ ," inemphasize ni Wonwoo ang huling salita.

Nung una ay hindi pa rin gets ni Jun pero 'di nagtagal ay napag connect na niya ang dots. "Oh."

Ngumiti nang pilit si Wonwoo. Tumawa naman si Jun.

"Won, pano kung sabihin kong joke lang 'yon?"

"Ha?" At this point gusto na talagang layasan ni Wonwoo si Jun. Nakuha niyang masiraan ng ulo nang ma-realize ang feelings niya para dito tapos ang sasabihin sa kaniya ay joke lang? Joke na ba ang feelings ngayon?

Napansin ni Jun ang pagbago ng itsura ni Wonwoo. Kung kanina ay mukhang kalmado pa siya, ngayon naman ay itsurang gustong manapak. Lalong kumunot ang noo nito at nanlilisik ang mga mata niya.

"No, wait. Don't misunderstand. Naging crush kita, oo. Pero joke lang 'yung sinabi kong it's all in the past kasi, uhm, crushpadinpalakita."

"Ha?" Si Wonwoo naman ngayon ang naguguluhan.

"Sabi ko, crush pa din pala kita hanggang ngayon."

Biglang nawala ang pagkakakunot ng noo ni Wonwoo at ang mga matang nanlilisik kanina ay bumalik na sa normal nilang itsura. "Oh."

Binalot nanaman sila ng katahimikan. Pareho nilang hindi inaasahan na mapupunta sa ganito ang usapan nila.

Umubo nang mahina si Wonwoo bago magsalita. "So…"

"So?"

"Date tayo bukas?" Nakangiting tinanong ito ni Wonwoo pero sa totoo lang ay kinakabahan siya kahit na nag-aminan na silang dalawa.

"Bukas agad?"

"Ayaw mo?" Nagtaas ng kilay si Wonwoo.

"Syempre gusto ko. Tanga na lang siguro 'yung aayaw kapag niyaya ng crush nila na mag-date sila."

**[To: Group]** May date kami ni Wonwoo bukas

 **[From: Jeonghan]** Tangina??? Anong nangyari👀

 **[From: Seungkwan]** About goddamn time jusko. Enjoy kayo!!!!

**[From: Wonwoo]** Bahay na

 **[To: Wonwoo]** Okay🤍

 **[From: Wonwoo]** Bakit white na heart?

 **[To: Jun]** Symbolizes my purity😽

 **[From: Wonwoo]** Tangina hindi pa man tayo pero nanloloko ka na hayz

Hindi na tinago ni Jun ang kilig niya kasi siya lang naman mag-isa sa unit niya, wala namang makakakita sa kaniya. May pagulong-gulong pa siyang nalalaman akala mo teenager eh. Imbes na mag-reply siya ay tinawagan na lang niya si Wonwoo.

"Miss mo 'ko agad?" Ayan ang unang sinabi sa kanya ni Wonwoo. Wala man lang hi or hello.

"Grabe ang hangin mo naman, sir."

Tumawa si Wonwoo. "Eh bakit ka napatawag?"

"Tinatamad akong mag-type."

"Aminin mo na lang kaya na miss mo 'ko."

"Wonwoo nakakainis ka alam mo ba 'yon."

"Bakit naman?"

"Wala akala ko nakapag move on na kasi ako sa'yo tapos bigla kang susulpot ulit after ilang years. Nga pala, pano mo narealize na may gusto ka sa'kin? I mean iniwasan mo 'ko after na ng team building, not the day after kong umamin."

"Ah. Parang hindi pa kasi nag-sink-in sa'kin nun eh. Kaya nung pag-uwi dun ako nakapag isip-isip."

"Yieee iniisip niya 'ko," nang-aasar si Jun pero kinikilig naman siya.

"Oo," wala nang hiya-hiya kay Wonwoo.

"Hoy sandali lang naman. Warn a guy next time."

Tumawa si Wonwoo. "Ikaw 'tong nagsimula. Sige na, magluluto pa 'kong dinner."

"Pagluto mo 'ko minsan."

"Sure. Bye, Jun. See you bukas."

"See you."

Kung hindi nakatulog nang maayos si Jun nang gabing iyon, hindi niya aamining dahil excited siya para sa date nila.

Nakatulugan ni Jun ang alarm niya kaya nagmamadali tuloy siya sa pag-aayos ng sarili. Nag-text si Wonwoo ten minutes ago na nasa parking lot na daw siya. Agad kumaripas ng takbo si Jun papunta sa banyo, at mabilisang naligo at nag-toothbrush. Buti na lang ay hinanda na niya kagabi ang susuotin niya at ang mga gamit niya.

Hinihingal pa siyang pumasok sa kotse ni Wonwoo kaya naman nag-alala itong isa.

"Sabi ko sa'yo 'wag kang magmadali eh," inayos ni Wonwoo ang magulong buhok ni Jun. "Kaya ko naman maghintay."

"Ako hindi. Ilang years na kitang hinihintay," kumindat pa si Jun.

"OA mo nakailang jowa ka rin nung nawala ako," pang-aasar ni Wonwoo bago magsimulang magmaneho.

Hindi alam ni Jun kung saan sila pupunta, sinubukan niyang itanong kay Wonwoo pero ang sagot lang niya ay "secret."

"We're here," sabi ni Wonwoo pagkatapos ng isang oras.

Sumilip si Jun sa bintana at nanlaki ang mga mata niya sa nabasa. Agad niyang tinignan si Wonwoo na nakangiti na. "Sa cat café tayo magde-date?"

"Sabi mo dati pangarap mo 'yan kaya eto."

Niyakap ni Jun nang mahigpit si Wonwoo. "Thank you!"

Pagkatapos nila sa cat café ay bumalik na sila sa unit ni Jun dahil pagluluto daw siya ni Wonwoo. Pampadagdag daw pogi points, akala mo naman hindi siya crush ni Jun since college.

Ayaw ni Jun na wala siyang ginagawa kaya ang nangyari ay silang dalawa ang nagluto. Bonding daw sabi Jun, kahit na ang totoo ay gusto lang niyang dumikit kay Wonwoo.

Habang kumakain sila ay biglang sumeryoso si Jun. "You know, kaya lang naman ako madaming naging boyfriend or girlfriend kasi hinahanap ko 'yung feeling na nararamdaman ko lang kapag kasama kita."

Napatigil sa pagkain si Wonwoo at tinignan si Jun. Dahan-dahan niyang kinuha ang kamay nito. "Sorry natagalan ako, but I'm here now."

Ngumiti si Jun at tinuloy na nila ang pagkain.

Uuwi na dapat si Wonwoo pagkatapos ng dinner kaso ayaw pa siyang paalisin ni Jun kaya ngayon ay nanonood silang movie sa Netix.

Nung una ay may distansya pa sa pagitan nila sa sofa pero paunti-unti itong lumiliit hanggang sa nakaakbay na si Jun kay Wonwoo. Mabagal na pinaglalaruan ni Jun ang buhok ng katabi.

"Makakatulog ako niyan sa ginagawa mo eh," mahinang reklamo ni Wonwoo habang nakaharap pa din sa tv. Ngumiti lang si Jun.

Sobrang domestic nilang dalawa ngayon. Kung hindi mo sila kilala ay iisipin mong matagal na silang mag-boyfriend kahit na ang totoo ay hindi pa sila.

"Jun," reklamo ulit ni Wonwoo dahil nararamdaman na niya ang antok. Tumigil si Jun sa ginagawa niya at hinalikan ang buhok ni Wonwoo.

"Dito ka na matulog."

"Nakakahiya."

"Sa'kin ka pa talaga mahihiya? Tsaka gabi na, tapos inaantok ka pa. Feeling mo hahayaan kitang magmaneho?"

"Wow boyfriend kita?"

"Hindi pa."

"Bakit hindi pa?"

"Huy 'wag kang excited."

Siniksik lalo ni Wonwoo ang sarili niya sa tabi ni Jun. "Doon din naman tayo mapupunta."

Hindi mapigilan ni Jun na yakapin ito nang mahigpit. "Hay bakit ang cute mo?"

———

Simula nang araw na 'yon ay mas lalong hindi na mapaghiwalay ang dalawa. Kapag kasama nila sina Seungkwan ay hindi sila ganon kadikit sa isa't-isa pero kapag silang dalawa na lang ay lagi silang magkahawak kamay o nakaakbay ang isa.

Hindi nagtagal ay naging sila din. Nasa unit lang sila ni Jun at nanonood nang bigla nitong tanungin si Wonwoo kung gusto na daw ba niyang gawin silang official. Bago sumagot si Wonwoo ay hinalikan niya nang mabilis ang mga labi ni Jun. "Thought you'd never ask."

Nang sabihin nila sa mga kaibigan nila ay niyakap sila nang mahigpit ni Seungkwan. Si Jeonghan napa "hay salamat," at si Seungcheol ngumiti lang at nag-congrats.

Si Mingyu naman ay sinabihan na ni Jun beforehand para hindi na siya magulat pa. Speaking of Mingyu, staying strong sila ni Seokmin. Inamin niya dito lahat-lahat and although nag-cool off sila for a month, sila pa rin hanggang ngayon.

"Pst," kinukuha ni Jun ang atensyon ni Wonwoo na tumatawa dahil sa kwento ni Seungcheol. Dahan-dahan siyang hinarap ng nobyo nang may ngiti sa mga labi.

"Hm?"

"I love you," mahinang sabi ni Jun dahil gusto niya si Wonwoo lang ang makarinig.

Lumapad ang ngiti ni Wonwoo at hinalikan ang ilong ni Jun. "Mahal din kita, Jun."

"Hoy ano ba 'yan ang harot!" Reklamo kunyari ni Jeonghan pero ang totoo niyan ay masaya siya para kay Jun. It's about time na maging masaya na ang lovelife ng kaibigan niya.

Sa napakadaming taong dumaan sa buhay ni Jun, kay Wonwoo rin pala ang ang landing niya bandang huli. _People come and go._ Pero si Wonwoo? Hindi 'yan aalis.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** Hello! If you've reached this point I would like to thank you!! Sana nag-enjoy kang basahin ito. Stay safe! Mwa <3


End file.
